powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink
A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink is a multi-part episode in Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited and the series finale. It marks the continued Ranger services of Kimberly Ann Hart as the Pink Ranger. This also marks the introduction to the Zeo Crystal and the lead-up to Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Plot Kim meets three instructors who all offer to work with her, but Kim gets hurt during training. However, she recovers. She turns down the gymnastics coach's offer to training for the Pan Global Games in Florida, saying that she can't accept his offer due to having bigger responsibilities. Synopsis appear to commence the Power Infusion.]] Kimberly meets a famous gymnastics coach, a Capoeira instructor, and a Mizongquan instructor who all offer to work with her, but the gymnastics coach doesn't realize that she does not plan on competing in the Pan Global Games nor that she is Alpha's protector. Rita plans to defeat the Power Rangers by attacking Angel Grove while Kimberly trains in her gymnastics and martial arts. The Rangers must battle Rita's monster without the Pink Ranger. And, Kimberly is faced with a tough decision, but chooses to stay once she sees Alpha crying, turning down the gymnastics coach's offer. Her reason: when she became a Power Ranger, she made a commitment to protect both the world and Alpha 5 from evil. Alpha is so ecstatic that he creates a spare Power Coin and communicator for Kat, and the Rangers send Kat off to train in Kim's place. Later, Gunthar is revealed to have a bad track record and is fired, leaving Kat to continue her gymnastics training under a different coach for two months, while still keeping her martial arts instructors. Kat is thus formally inducted into the team. A month later, when the ground inexplicably starts shaking and darkness falls everywhere, the concerned Rangers, including Jason, Zack and Trini, teleport to the Command Center only to find everything completely offline, including Alpha 5, Delta 4 and Zordon. The Moon Palace is also rocked violently as a menacing creature in black robes appears in Lord Zedd's throne room. He is Master Vile, the ruler of the M51 Galaxy and father to Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto. As the Command Center comes back online and Alpha and Delta wake up, Zordon tells the Rangers of Master Vile and announces that as a precaution against his evil powers, a new Metallic Armor has been developed for their Power Ranger uniforms that will increase their strength, but is only to be used in dire emergencies. On the Viewing Globe, Kim then spots Jerome Stone looking for her and her friends. While he searches, Stone is anticipating a monster attack and has assigned Bulk and Skull to ride their horses and get help, which they gladly agree to. Up in the Moon Palace, Master Vile is not at all impressed with his new son-in-law Lord Zedd and is berating Rita for her choice in husbands ("You couldn't marry someone who had a skull, at least?!"), though Rita tells her father that she only married him in a sham wedding and does not really love him. Vile is bewildered at first, but accepts his daughter's explanation. Zedd argues that he still has Ninjor and the Falconzord as his captives, but Rito fumbles the vase holding Ninjor and he escapes back to the Command Center. Vile is angry at his son for his clumsiness, as Ninjor's presence is crucial for his master plan to obtain the Zeo Crystal. Zordon and Alpha explain that the Zeo Crystal is an ancient relic of limitless power from the Edenite Royal Family that was hidden beneath the Edenoi Royal Palace, and that a force-field prevents all but the pure of heart from taking it, such as Alpha himself. He explains that he is the crystal's keeper and heir, to which everyone bows to him. Rita explains that Zedd's skinless appearance is a result of him trying to take the Zeo Crystal eons ago, but her dad is not dissuaded and takes Rito and Goldar to his Space Skull. He creates the monster Globbor to hunt Ninjor and drain his powers, then turn them against the Rangers and suck theirs away so that he can take the Crystal. In the meantime, he hands Zedd a sack of special bird-food for the Tenga Warriors that will boost their power. Once fed, the superpowered Tengas are sent out to pick on humans, starting with Bulk and Skull. The Power Rangers morph into battle, but are no match for the Tengas and are forced to call Ninjor for help. When Ninjor arrives, Globbor jumps him and teleports away with him in his gooey claws. Faced with desperation, the Rangers activate their Metallic Armor and soon turn the tables on the Tengas. The emergency over, Zordon shows concern over the situation and makes a gamble of his own: one of the Rangers must go to the Caves of Deception, retrieve the Zeo Crystal, and destroy it. Alpha volunteers, but Kim insists on going with him as she knows how to distract Rita and Zedd. While Alpha and Kim are on their mission, the other Rangers are sent to fight Globbor when he appears in Angel Grove as a giant. Billy installs a new remote-control device into the Shogun Megazord that allows the Rangers to operate both it and the Ninja Megazord in tandem, but Globbor starts draining the Shogun Megazord's power with long-range energy beams. In the Moon Palace, Kim approaches Rita and Zedd and declares that she wishes to join the Evil Space Aliens. Globbor has drained the Shogun Megazord into non-functionality, and the Rangers regroup into the Ninja Megazord to continue the fight. Meanwhile, Kim is put in a device that is designed to drain all the good out of her and replace it with Dark Power. Alpha can't bear to leave her alone, but Zordon convinces Alpha to continue without his mother figure and get the Zeo Crystal, knowing that it will purge the evil out of her. When Zedd senses Alpha in the Moon Palace, he taunts Kim by saying that since Alpha was once evil himself (back in The Wedding), the force-field will surely destroy him. Kim refuses to believe this, even as her inner goodness drains away. Alpha enters the Chamber of Deception, an apt name as the powers of the room creates a variety of illusions to throw him off. He is first attacked by an illusion of Goldar, and illusions of his fellow Rangers, Rita and Kim, and even himself as the Alpha Ranger try to demoralize him, but the proud Alpha Ranger refuses to succumb and continues deeper into the cave where the Zeo Crystal awaits. Ignoring more illusions of Master Vile and Kim, Alpha grabs the Zeo Crystal. The force-field activates and tears into him, and memories of all the evil acts he had performed while under Rita and Zedd's brainwashing flash through his head. However, his memories of all the good he had done for his friends since allows Alpha to withstand the force-field and take the Crystal. With its power, Alpha returns to Zedd's throne room, frees Kim from the machine, and takes back the Falconzord from its birdcage as they all teleport away. Back in Angel Grove, the Ninja Megazord is at low power due to Globbor. Just as it looks like the end, Alpha and Kim arrive in the Falconzord (which contains the Zeo Crystal) and join up with the rest of the Rangers to clobber Globbor in a Ninja Megafalconzord dive-punch. Amazingly, the monster survives and transforms into a cruel parody of Ninjor, allowing him to continue fighting with the powers he had stolen from the ninja master. The Shogun Megazord is brought in via remote-control to double-team Globbor, but Master Vile appears and tells the Rangers that every blow they make on the monster will hurt Ninjor. Unable to risk hurting their friend, the Rangers cannot stop Globbor from inflict critical damage on the Megazords and they are forced to abandon them. Vile teleports the Zords out of the city and off of Earth, and Globbor is shrunken down to finish the Power Rangers off. Though their Metallic Armor offers some protection, it isn't enough to prevent their powers from getting drained. Using their last bit of power, the Rangers use the Armor to summon an energy wave to knock Globbor down, then teleport away. Bulk and Skull finally arrive at the Juice Bar and find Ernie, but before they can ask Ernie for help in this grave crisis Master Vile and the Evil Space Aliens appear and sends them all into a panic. Now that Vile has won, he intends to celebrate by hosting the last party Earth will ever have before he destroys the planet. Zordon taps directly into the Morphing Grid to recharge the Rangers' powers, but they are still weary from Globbor's attack. At the Juice Bar, Master Vile's End Of The World Party is in full swing as the sun is eclipsed in darkness. Everybody in Angel Grove is forced into attendance alongside scores of monsters, and they are going to party like there's no tomorrow in every literal sense of the phrase. Billy tracks down the vanished Megazords and Falconzord to a distant planet in the M51 Galaxy, where they sit rusted and motionless. With no guarantee that they'll have enough power to get back, the Rangers teleport across the galaxy to the Zords' resting place. Using their Blade Blasters, the Rangers carve away the rust and gain access to an emergency exit in the Ninja Megazord's big toe. The Zords suddenly activate as Master Vile summons the Zeo Crystal's power, causing them to fire devastating energy blasts at Earth. In order to break Vile's connection, the Rangers feed the energy of their Power Coins through the Crystal. Lord Zedd reports to Vile that the Power Rangers have the Zords back and are returning to Earth, so Globbor is sent out again. This time, Globbor uses all the power it had absorbed from the Rangers and their Zords to become a multi-headed monstrosity, giving both Ninja and Shogun Megazords and the Falconzord a brutal beating. Delta suddenly hits on the solution to the Globbor problem and uses the Command Center's power to end the solar eclipse. Exposed to sunlight, Globbor's stolen powers vanish from him, and Ninjor is able to free himself from Vile's captivity. Furious, Master Vile enlarges himself to destroy the Rangers, while Ninjor arrives in Battle Mode to provide support. After destroying Globbor, the Rangers form the Shogun Megafalconzord and give Vile a piece of their mind. Defeated but not at all distraught, Vile retreats in his Space Skull and swears that the Power Rangers and Earth have not heard the last of him. In the mountains, after Alpha absorbs the Zeo Crystal's energy, the Rangers summon the Metallic Armor to protect them as Tommy uses Saba to shatter the Zeo Crystal into seven sub-crystals, which are all teleported through time and space so that Master Vile can never reassemble them. The crisis averted, they all head back home. After Tommy thanks Kimberly for staying with the Rangers after Alpha stops Vile's latest plan with the Orb of Doom, which results in a Pyrrhic victory (the Mighty Morphin powers being set aside rather than terminated), Zordon teleports the Rangers back to the Command Center to tell them something important about their search for restoring their powers. Zordon tells them that the Zeo Crystal will restore everything and give them powers greater than they've ever imagined, but the pieces of the crystal are in different countries and time periods. Billy insists that he goes to get the pieces himself, but Zordon tells them that the only way this will work is if the Rangers go and get their own individual pieces. The Zeo Quest begins, with each Ranger traveling to a different location in time to receive their piece; in Alpha's case, he receives his subcrystal along with three more Zeo Crystals, which will allow him and the soon-to-be-formed Zeo team to select three sets of backups in case something happens to them. Later, Lord Zedd has brought the Alien Rangers' nemesis Hydro Hog to Earth, and he intends to suck every last drop of water off the planet. While the Alien Rangers struggle to survive, Aisha's Zeo Quest takes her to Africa, where she befriends an orphan named Tanya. When she finds the Sub-Crystal, Aisha is faced with a decision that will affect both her future and that of Tanya, but both go back to the Command Center with the crystal when Aisha chooses to return to the United States. Her reason is the same as Kimberly's: when she became a Power Ranger, she made a commitment to protect both the world and Alpha 5 from evil. Ashalla is at first sad, but accepts Aisha's decision, advising the teen to take care of Tanya. Ashalla and the villagers are then given a force field that covers their town so they are safe from attack, and food and supplies are teleported down as well. When all the Rangers return to the Command Center, Goldar, Mordant and Rito teleport into the Command Center and steal the Zeo Crystal before leaving; Alpha cries out in anger and surprise ("My family's crystal! No!"). When the Rangers return, they are shocked to see that the relic they worked so hard to obtain is no longer there... ... and then the bomb goes off. Alpha and Delta teleport the Rangers to safety, but the Command Center explodes in a blinding flash of ethereal, white-hot light. As the dust settles, the Rangers and Tanya find themselves outside what was the Command Center, but is now nothing but smoldering rubble. Alpha and Delta had teleported them outside to safety, but there is no sign of them or Zordon. With this disastrous chain of events, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are now truly(?) finished. Deleted scenes On the Moon, Alpha is wandering in the Moon Palace, trying to find out the whereabouts of the Zeo Crystal so he can purge Kim, without success. He reaches near a room where he overhears Goldar and Mordant talking about the captured Ranger. He hears that she is being drained of her Morphin Power in the Chamber of Darkness. However, the little robot falls to his knees and is weak from the negative energy of the Dark Crystal, and falls unconscious. Lord Zedd takes him in his arms and walks into another room. He lays him on a bed and steps back. Alpha comes back online and wakes up to find himself laying on a very large bed in an unknown room of the Moon Palace. He is surprised yet relieved to find the Zeo Crystal on the bed, intact, and surveys the room. Lord Zedd and Goldar appear, and Zedd welcomes him back to the Moon Castle. Using his dark powers, he compels Alpha to sit on a chair near the bed. He is surprised that though he was overcome by the Dark Crystal's negative energy, he woke up quickly, something which could be done only by someone who has the power of the Zeo Crystal. Alpha, ready to fight Zedd, prepares to morph but his Power Coin stops flashing and goes into standby. Alpha is shocked that he cannot morph. Lord Zedd reveals that the palace is filled with the Dark Crystal's power, and that it absorbs every other power, even that of the Zeo Crystal and the Power Coins, so he tells Alpha not to even bother trying to morph. -------------------------- In an alley of downtown Angel Grove, Alpha 5 challenges Bulk and Skull, viewed as young boys due to his Zeo Crystal-induved POV, to a rollerskating race. During the race, Bulk—now viewed as his true adult form through our point of view—asks Alpha why he is moving faster than them and playfully accuses him of cheating, addressing him formally as Highness. Alpha remarks that he isn't cheating and "winks" at them. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Gregg Bullock as Jerome "Jerry" Stone (uncredited) *??? as Gunthar Schmidt *??? as Mizongquan Instructor *??? as Capoeira Instructor *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner and Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Matt K. Miller as Garbage Mouth (voice) *??? as Ashalla *Khenya Mhkize as Young Tanya *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan Quotes Zordon: Kimberly, I trust you have made your decision? Kimberly: Yes, Father. I've thought about it. I'm not going to Florida. (The Rangers gasp, shocked.) Trini: What?! Billy: You realize what you're giving up? Kimberly: I do, but really, I have even stronger dreams. When I became a Power Ranger as a child, I made a commitment to protect the world... and Alpha. (Alpha is shedding very oily tears. Kim runs up to him, kneels to his eye level and embraces him. She then turns back to Zordon.) Zordon: Kimberly, you've been a brave warrior and have fought valiantly-- Kimberly: That's just it, Zordon. I want to continue fighting. I am a personal protector of His Highness, Prince Alpha of Edenoi. When I became a Power Ranger, I made a commitment to protect him, and the Earth, from evil threats. After hearing that Coach Schmidt has done very questionable methods of gymnastic coaching, I am just flat-out appalled. Zordon: Very well. You will need to choose someone that will take your place in Florida. Kimberly: I have already selected someone that will take my place. (Alpha, not understanding the conversation, sniffles.) Alpha: (voice breaking) To be the Pink Ranger? Kimberly: No, Alpha, to train for the Pan Globals in Florida. I'm never leaving you, little star. Notes *Part I and III mark the only times Kimberly morphs since losing and later regaining her Power Coin. She uses the enhanced morphing sequence, whereas Kat uses the standard one upon getting the new Power Coin from Alpha. *In a deleted scene, Scorpina is the one that retrieves the Zeo Crystal instead of Alpha 5, proving that she and the others are actually good deep inside. *This is the last episode where Sandi Sellner plays Alpha 5; she is replaced by Donene Kistler in the final scenes. (Romy and Sandi will instead alternate being Delta 4's suit actress). Richard Horvitz would continue to do Alpha's voice. *Coach Gunthar Schmidt makes his first and only appearances in Part I and Part II. *The storyline continues in A Zeo Beginning. *Alpha uses the Sword of Light to replicate Kimberly's power into Katherine in this episode. He had earlier used it to do the same thing when Jason, Zack and Trini were leaving for the Peace Conference. *Unlike what happens in the Prime Reality, the Power Coins are not destroyed by Goldar, and time is not reverted. *Thanks to the energy of the Zeo Crystal being inside Alpha's body, the young robot now sees the Rangers as children, though this time their actors are uncredited. This cleverly replaces the Orb of Doom/turn-the-Rangers-into-kids subplot that the Prime Reality used. *Final use of the Shark Cycles including the only use of the pink one. *Part II is the only episode of this three-parter to use Sentai footage. *Part II marks the first time a hospital is shown on Power Rangers: Revisited. *Kimberly says the same thing to Alpha that she told his somewhat-younger self in Wild West Rangers; that she is not going anywhere. *Part III is the longest part of any multiparter in PR: Revisited. *Final appearance of the original Command Center interior. *Final appearance of the Shogunzords and Falconzord. *Final episode of the Mighty Morphin' era of Power Rangers: Revisited. *Part III also marks the first appearance of Tanya Sloan. Errors *In Part II, the Tengas caught Kat but then teleported her a few feet away to give her to Garbagemouth instead of simply teleporting away with her. *In Part II, the Rangers send Kat back into the hospital to wait with Kimberly as if that was offering her any extra protection. *In Part III, when Kat remembers her failed dive she is wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit instead of the pink one she'd worn during what was meant to be the same flashback from Part I. Later, when diving for Tommy and Kimberly, the footage shown is the same from the earlier flashback. *For some reason Rita and Zedd never follow through on their plan to throw Ninjor into the Sea of Sorrow. *In Part II, when the doctor says "It's a good thing you were able to call for help right away."; if you look in the corner of the screen the doctor's mouth can be seen and it's not moving. The line was obviously dubbed in later. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode